So This is Who I've Become
by Lizzy3
Summary: Ginny is coming home after two years at Godric Gryfindor University and she's kindof sad. R&R!!!!!!


"So this is who I am. And this is all I know"  
  
Ginny was twenty and had just come back from an internship in Africa. She was looking forward to her return home. She had gotten on a plane seeing as she didn't trust her aparating skills enough to carry her to another continent. A tear trickled down her face as she thought of not being able to see Percy's wedding. She had missed seeing her first niece as a newborn. She was also sad because she had wanted to accomplish so much more by now. All she had done was go to a wizard university. She had graduated valdavictorian at Hogwarts and had gotten a scholarship to Godric Gryfindor University in Scotland. She had done so well that she had finished a year early.  
  
She was going to tell her family that she was coming but decided not to, because she wanted it to be a surprise. Infact she hadn't seen her parents in two years, and hadn't seen her brothers in three. She had changed greatly in appearance over the years. She had gotten taller, and curvier. She had cut her hair short, pierced her ears and changed from glasses (she got them her fourth year) to contax.  
  
She leaned her head against the window and went to sleep. When she woke up they were landing. At first she thought she had woken up because of the noise from the intercom, but that wasn't it. A man was saying "Ginny, Ginny Weasley is that you" it was Harry Potter. She hadn't seen him since he left Hogwarts to go to Ireland. "Yes is that you Harry" he was a much taller handsomer Harry Potter than she had remembered. "Yes it's so good to see you. How's school are think you've got about a year to go" he said grinning from ear to ear. "Oh no I finished a year early and I'm going home" she said smiling. "Really, God I hardly recognized you, you've changed so much" he said gazing at her. "Why are you here, last I heard you were in Ireland" he looked tan as if he had been out in the sun a lot. "Oh I'm going back home too, your house I mean. I'm finished in Ireland, and I wanted to see Ron and Hermione" he said grinning even wider at the thought of seeing his best friends.  
  
They got off the plane together, and decided, since they were going to the same place they should just take the same taxi. As they neared the Burrow they started gathering their things. Ginny hadn't told her family about graduating early because she knew they would feel bad for not being able to come to it. The truth was they didn't know anything about her coming.  
  
When they got to the house they unpacked. Apparently they knew Harry was coming because they were all out there to greet him. "Harry how are you, and who's the red head you've got with you" Fred asked looking her up and down. Ginny turned around and smiled. "I think you all know her," Harry said. "GINNY" Mrs. Weasley screamed, running over and hugging her. "I thought you were still in school," Mr. Weasley said hugging her as well. "I bet she quit" Bill laughed hugging Ginny. Soon Ginny had hugged everybody, and Harry had told all of them how he just met her on the train. "It took me the whole trip to find out that she was beside me. You see I transferred flights in Scotland," he explained. "So Ginny why are you here" Fred finally said. "Oh well I was going to tell you, but I graduated a year early" she said blushing. "That GREAT" Mr. Weasley said exuberantly. They all went inside.  
  
At dinner Ginny met Bill's daughter Holly. She was two years old. She congratulated Percy and Penny on getting married. Everyone was amazed at the way she looked. "You look so different" Ron said. "Um yeah well I got taller and I got my hair cut, and my glasses taken off," Ginny said going crimson. "Oh no that's not it, you just look so much more womanly" Mrs. Wealsey said smiling broadly. "Thanks" Ginny said looking down at her plate. Ron stood up as they were passing around after-dinner mints. "Hermione and I have something to tell you" he said smiling so wide it looked painful. "We wanted to wait till Ginny graduated and came home and now she has so. Hermione and I are.  
  
Author's Note- If you don't know what's happening you are daft. Anyway tell me what you think. I was going to make this a song-fic but I just have one line. It's Immortality by Celine Dion. Before I forget all characters belong to JK Rowling (as you know). The plot is mine.  
  
R&R!  
  
Lizzy 


End file.
